


She-Ra (Modesty) Shorts

by Redrikki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Collection of very short stories written for the Three Sentence Ficathon.Chapter 1 - Adora/Catra, that tux thoughChapter 2 - Adora/Catra,I already hear your voice in my headChapter 3 - Adora/Catra,send my love to your new lover





	1. Distractingly Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) over at rthstewat's dreamwidth. Come check it out.

That dangling tie was classic Catra: just enough effort to pass muster while still flaunting regulations. Adora's fingers itched to tie the stupid thing, but it wasn't her place any more. She was on Glimmer's arm, Catra was on Force Captain Scorpia's, and she was pretty sure they were up to something a whole lot worse than just looking distractingly sexy together.


	2. Hey, Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for wrecksahlia's prompt [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4988478#cmt4988478)

Her new bed was enormous and luxurious and almost painfully empty. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Catra's warm weight crawling up from the foot of the bed. She could almost hear her voice (hey, Adora), but it wasn't enough to feel like home.


	3. Treat Her Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra/Adora, _send my love to your new lover._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for d_generate_girl's 3 sentence ficathon prompt [send my love to your new lover](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5499710#cmt5499710)

Adora promised they'd always look out for each other and Catra had actually been dumb enough to believe her, right up until Adora ditched her for bow guy and stupid sparkle princess. Now that she has them, she kind of wants to rip their friend-stealing hearts out, but no. She'd much rather see the look on their faces when Adora inevitably does it for her.


End file.
